50 Shades of Alternian Blood (Beautiful Red and Lustful Violet)
by Technical Presence
Summary: Kankri read's the book John tricked him into reading. He likes it he fantasizes of it some what happening to him but, with whom? surely not anyone he knows...well Cronus will just have to do won't he? (CronKri)


It was bright as cronus ampora who no one really liked knocked on kankri's door when the smaller troll answer he looked up at him "9h hell9 cr9nus, h9w are y9u t9day?" cronus smiled a bit more of a smirk "hey kan, i'm fine just came to see howv you wvere doin~" kankri held a book in his hand the grip tightened as he sighed "y9u came 6ecause A. y9u had n9thing 6etter t9 d9 9r 6. y9u had a fight with eridan i presume?" cronus chuckled both were true eridan had been complaining over cronus' addiction and bad habit of smoking let him in and sat on the couch patting the spot next to him for cronus who just went along with it closing the door behind him and sitting next to the smaller troll. kankri read the book he had and cronus spotted the title remembering that it was the book that human john tricked him into reading…..why was he reading it now? kankri looked over questioning what the other was staring at "what is it cr9nus?" cronus blinked a bit but looked at kankri "that 8OOK wvhy are ya readin it? isnt it you knowv…..triggering?" kankri blinked and blushed slightly nodding a bit "well it is...6ut i find it interesting h9w humans fill 6uckets is all...in fact they d9n't even use 6uckets" cronus blinked again "they don't?" he reached over and swiped the book from kankri's hands opening it to the bookmarked page "n-n-n9! cr9nus d9n't read it!" he read, slowly his face turned from grey to bright violet. kankri struggled against him to get the book back "kan i can't 8ELIEVWE you read this shit...you lecture me A8OUT evwerything i do that's "triggering" 8UT this 8OOK is full of 'em!" kankri swiped the book back and ran upstairs cronus didn't go after him because he didn't want to get lectured .In the room Kankri bit his lower lip as he flipped through the pages at the rather intimate parts of the book, thinking to himself "G9g if this happened it would 6e my fantasy..but with wh9m is the questi9n...wh9 c9uld play 9ff the character s9 well...well the 9nly pers9n wh9 would 6e cl9se t9 it w9uld 6e...Cr9nus…" he bit his lower lip before closing the book rubbing his legs together trying to stop the feeling spreading through his body, then took a deep breath walking downstairs pulling his sweater down lower. Sitting down on the couch where cronus was leaning out the window smoking a cigarette "um cr9nus? d9 y9u think y9u c9uld help me with s9mething?" cronus put out his cigarette before looking over "Sure kan wvhat can i do for ya?" kankri coughed a bit clearing his throat "w-well...i was w9ndering if...y9u w9uld fill a 6ucket with me…?" cronus' eyes widened was kankri really asking this from him of all trolls? he couldn't believe that the troll that was so proper and against anything so sexual would ask so bluntly and meekly and….adorably his face was flushed and red just like his sweater cronus simply replied "uh….ok...i guess so" that was all he could manage he was just shocked over all. kankri smiled under the red turtleneck he was glad that even though he asked such an embarrassing and triggering question that cronus answered it calmly and didn't make fun of him. cronus cleared his throat "wvhen…?" he asked "n9w if p9ssi6le" cronus turned more violet "um...ok...wvhy me?"

"y9u're perfect for the part cr9nus. n9 9ne else c9uld play it 6etter."

"this has to do wvith that 8OOK doesn't it?"

"well..i'd 6e lying if i said n9."

"kinda figured…"

"d9es this mean y9u w9n't d9 it?"

"wvell..no..i just thought you had a 8ETTER reason for asking me"

"a 6etter reas9n?"

cronus nodded. "d9 y9u mean my flushed feelings?"

"wvell wvhy else wvould you wvant to do that…?"

kankri cleared his throat "as i will n9t deny that i d9 have such feelings f9r y9u cr9nus i was m9re asking f9r the task fr9m the 600k."

"so you do like me kan?"

"yes cr9nus, i indeed have flushed feelings f9r y9u."

cronus smiled and hugged kankri tightly the other hugged back.

"so….nowv?"

"9f c9urse, y9u may take me upstairs if y9 will" cronus nodded picking him up and taking him to the bedroom. he laid him on the bed and got ontop of him he leaned down to kiss him but kankri leaned up meeting his lips wrapping his arms around the others neck he deepened the kiss. cronus slid his hand up his body under his sweater he slowly stripped him. kankri blushed a vivid shade of red "erm...cr9nus…"

"yes kan?"

"y9u have t9 um...y-y9u have t9 strip t99 it cann9t just 6e me..!"

he nodded "fair enough" he began taking off his clothes as well kankri's eyes traced the muscles chiseled into cronus' grey skin cronus finished undressing smirking "there happy nowv?" kankri nodded and pulled him down back into a kiss. cronus let his hands wander around kankri's small body feeling his tentabulge wrap itself around his hand pulsing dripping the red liquid. with his other hand he slowly stuck a finger into his nook thrusting it in and out slowly kankri moaned at the sudden intrusion. cronus grinned loving the sound he went faster making the smaller troll moan thrusted his finger slowly adding another making kankri yelp a bit. He added a third soon enough stretching kankri's nook with his fingers, finally when kankri was ready giving him the nod of approval. Cronus thrusted into him slowly groaning at how tight kankri was.

Kankri moaned a bit from pain but also pleasure. Cronus was surprisingly gentle but with Kankri's pleads and demands he gradually got rougher and moaned, yelped, and screamed out in pleasure now feeling every bit of cronus inside of him. Cronus had given kankri exactly what he wanted finally Kankri reached his climax the red liquid mixing with cronus' purple liquid cronus groaned loudly pulling out of kankri panting a bit heavily. Kankri moaned softly closing his eyes just laying there in the left over bliss. Cronus laid next to Kankri who simply and meekly cuddled up to him Cronus smiled wrapping an arm around him. Kankri cleared his throat blushing slightly "erm...cr9nus..?"

Cronus looked down at him "yeah kan?"

"y9u will tell n9 9ne a69ut this. at. all."

"yeah yeah."

"i'm seri9us cr9nus." he gave him this solid look.

Cronus kissed his forhead and sighed "i promise i wvon't tell a soul kankri, honest."

Kankri blushed a bit "alright.."

END


End file.
